


Waiting

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: Indie Music RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I realise that this is not like my other work, or what this website is about but I had this as an idea. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

## Waiting

### By OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31

 

You... stay there looking at me

Innocently

Four By Three

 

I... stay right here

Waitin' for cheer

Held by fear

 

I... don't wanna sit here

Waiting for the credits to roll

Because, babe I gotta know...

What place do you call home?

 

Surrounded by others

In my mind I know

We're still lovers

 

Dirt on my hands

One click away

We got plans

 

Hearing it all

Can't take it in

Waitin' for the fall

 

I... don't wanna sit here

Waiting for the credits to roll

Because, babe I gotta know

What place do you call home?

 

Co...ld hearted

 

Br...idged apart

 

Tell me girl, what do you

think of a man that lives for

art?

 

(Waiting)

 

(Waiting)

 

(Waiting)

 

(Waiting)

 

(Waiting)

 

(Waiting)

 

I... don't wann sit here

Waiting for the credits to roll

Because, babe I gotta know

What place do you call home?


End file.
